1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and system for controlling power saving and, more particularly, to an apparatus and system for controlling power supply to save power in a bidet or an electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bidet receives power through an external power source (AC100˜240V) to operate a heater, or the like, and converts the power into DC 5˜24V to use it as a power source for internal electronic components and a panel board assembly (PBA). In this case, however, some houses do not have a power supply facility in a location in which a bidet is to be installed or some people in a particular region are reluctant to use electricity in rest rooms, so they do not choose to use the bidet.
To solve the problem, a bidet having a self-generation function has been proposed. The bidet having a self-generation function can overcome restrictions in locations where power supply is not smooth and stimulate those who are reluctant to use electricity in rest rooms to use the bidet.
However, the bidet having the self-generation function is expected to be continuously used on the presumption that a generation capacity of the bidet is greater than a power usage amount of the bidet. However, the generation capacity of the self-generative bidet is too small, so there is a need to minimize the power usage amount of the bidet.
A general bidet usage pattern shows that the bidet is practically used for about forty minutes in 24 hours of a day, meaning that the bidet is left in standby for approximately 96 percent of the time. Thus, a design for minimizing the use of power for 23 hours, tantamount to 96 percent of the time in a day, is requisite for the bidet having the self-generation function.